


In the Bedroom

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [8]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Inspiration, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Late at Night, Partying, Prompt Fic, Song: How Soon Is Now, Song: Kiss from a Rose, Song: Rockstar, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey Feldman meets Drew Barrymore at a nightclub and takes her to an upstairs bedroom. There, he asks for her hand in marriage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time. The song lyrics belong to their respective owners.

_Well we all just wanna be big rockstars_  
_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_  
_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_  
_We’ll all stay skinny ‘cause we just won't eat_  
_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_  
_In the VIP with the movie stars_  
_Every good gold digger’s_  
_Gonna wind up there_  
_Every Playboy bunny_  
_With her bleach blond hair_  
_And we’ll hide out in the private rooms_  
_With the latest dictionary and_  
_today’s “Who’s Who”_  
_They’ll get you anything_  
_with that evil smile_  
_Everybody’s got a_  
_drug dealer on speed dial_  
_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_  
~Chad Kroeger, **Rockstar**

The next night was Saturday, and most celebs were out clubbing after a hard week of working. Sometimes they had movies to do. Some had public appearances to be at. But now, they could rest and relax. And the place to be on weekends was on Sunset Boulevard at the Viper Room.

Drew was dragged inside by her mom, Jaid Barrymore, who pulled her in by the wrist.

“But, mom, I don’t really care to meet anyone,”

Her mom let go of her wrist.

“Drew, don't be silly,” said her mom. “You need to find a special person — someone you can share yourself with.”

Drew rolled her eyes. Her mom had been like that lately — always trying to set her up with someone. She loved her mom, but she had been kind of overprotective. Plus, her main goal and focus, now that Drew was a teenager, was for Drew to get a boyfriend. Sometimes, whenever they were on a lunch date together or whatever, Jaid would ask if she had any boyfriends she should know about. It was then that Jaid asked that question — the one most girls dreaded being asked by their moms.

“Speaking of dates, do you have any boyfriends I should know about?”

Drew’s reply was, “Mom, please! That’s very personal!”

She knew that her mom didn’t get it when she would say, “Being single is nothing to be ashamed of, sweetie. Now you just leave it to Mother; I’ll find you a nice male companion.”

Drew shook her head, pulled herself out of her mother's grasp and headed across the floor.

Suddenly she looked up, and there, standing against the wall, was...

 _No way! It couldn't be **him**!_ But it was…

Corey Feldman had been told that she would come to this club. So he waited. He had wanted to see her again after the episode “15 and Getting Straight.” He had been struck by her beauty, as he thought, _She must be struck by my handsomeness!_

_“I know I should go_  
_But I follow you like a man possessed_  
_There's a traitor here beneath my breast_  
_And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed_  
_If my heart could beat, it would break my chest_  
_but I can see you're unimpressed.”_

"Come to me, Drew," he purred to himself. As soon as he saw Drew, he smiled.

As Drew's mother looked on, shocked, he held out his hand. Drew walked over and placed her hand in his…

**Corey Feldman’s POV**

If I rule, I'll make her wear veils. No, I'll make her wear scarves. Oh, she loves me. I made her.

Drew Barrymore, I will wed you! You'll keep away from the sunlight, you'll stay in my chambers! You will wear red!

Ah, Drew Barrymore. So beautiful. The minute I got the call from Steven Spielberg saying that she was completely in love with me, I felt so... alive.  
When we were younger we were just kids, but now... she's looking pretty good, and I'm like, mmm.

Beautiful, she is.

As I held her in my arms, I cupped her cheek as I made sure to whisper in her ear, “You are so beautiful.”

“Your hands-” she started to say, but I knew the answer.

"Cold as death itself?" I purred.

She was like a kitten. I would stroke her and she would purr.

Then, the song began to play. Our song... 

Drew Barrymore had changed me more than she will ever know. She opened my eyes and my heart. As we danced to “Kiss from a Rose” by Seal, she looked into my eyes.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_  
_You became the light on the dark side of me_  
_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill_  
_But did you know_  
_that when it snows,_  
_My eyes become large and_  
_the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,_  
_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_  
_Ooh,_  
_The more I get of you_  
_Stranger it feels, yeah_  
_And now that your rose is in bloom,_  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_There is so much a man can tell you,_  
_So much he can say_  
_You remain,_  
_My power, my pleasure, my pain_  
_Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_  
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_  
_But did you know_  
_that when it snows,_  
_My eyes become large and_  
_the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you_  
_stranger it feels, yeah_  
_Now that your rose is in bloom,_  
_a light hits the gloom on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,_  
_I've been kissed by a rose_  
_...And if I should fall, at all_  
_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_There is so much a man can tell you,_  
_So much he can say_  
_You remain_  
_My power, my pleasure, my pain_  
_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_  
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby_  
_But did you know_  
_that when it snows,_  
_My eyes become large and_  
_the light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby,_  
_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you_  
_Stranger it feels, yeah_  
_Now that your rose is in bloom,_  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_  
_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you_  
_stranger it feels, yeah_  
_Now that your rose is in bloom_  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey…_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_  
_A light hits the gloom... on the... grey..._

I dream of her all the time. Dreaming that I can tell her how I feel, dreaming that she could love me as I love her, dreaming of us in the park holding hands as I kiss her cheek and tell her how much I love her. I come to realize that my dreams are full of hope. I think of throwing myself into it and never coming back. I think about it but decide on something else. I decide to tell her everything. No matter what people think or say, she will know of my love for her.  
I find her at school the next day and try to gather the strength to tell her. I finally get the guts to do it. I go to talk to her. She looks into my eyes and I look in hers. I try to speak. And I do.  
I speak of love, happiness and passion in such a way that she falls for me just like that.  
Almost at least, I'm not sure what’s happening. It finally hits me; her lips are touching mine. I start to think I'm in a dream, but still know that I'm not.

I looked at Drew and smiled. As we danced into the night, she looked at me and also smiled.

Then, after the song concluded, we walked away from the dance floor.

**Drew’s POV**

I could not believe it. I had danced with Corey Feldman, and he was so... gentlemanly. I knew how rare and hard that was to find in a guy. He was just so passionate.

My mom stopped us as we were about to head up the stairs. She looked madder than a hornet. Plus she had a guy with her. _Oh, no…_ I thought. As though sensing danger, Corey gripped my hand gently. I gave him a gentle smile.

“Drew!” she snapped. Corey then also smiled at her, a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat proud. It also made me proud as well. “Out of all the boys you could’ve liked that I picked out for you,” she said, pointing at Corey as she spoke, “you had to dance with this... this... this Feldman boy! Honestly, Drew, you can do so much better. Why don’t you try this nice gentleman right here?”

She motioned to the guy standing next to her. He had dark brown locks and green eyes. I narrowed my eyes. This had to stop — and it was going to stop now!!!

With that, I turned to my mom. My voice was calm, but still showing my anger, as well as feeling lucky that Corey was gently holding my hand to support me.

“Spare me the lecture, Mother. I’m tired of you always being overprotective. You almost never let me have any fun. And then there’s the thing with trying to get me a boyfriend. Well, guess what, Mother? Corey Feldman here is the man I love, and nothing you do or say can change that. I’m out of here,” I said.

I then whispered, “Come on, Corey. Let’s go upstairs. You lead the way.”

He nodded.

**Corey’s POV**

Of course, I smiled at her as I headed over to the stairs, her behind me after she finished talking with her mom. Our hands were still connected.

_I am the son_  
_I am the heir_  
_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_  
_I am the son and heir_  
_Of nothing in particular_

_You shut your mouth_  
_How can you say_  
_I go about things the wrong way?_  
_I am human and I need to be loved_  
_Just like everybody else does_

_I am the son_  
_I am the heir_  
_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_  
_I am the son and heir_  
_Oh, of nothing in particular_

_You shut your mouth_  
_How can you say_  
_I go about things the wrong way ?_  
_I am human and I need to be loved_  
_Just like everybody else does_

_There's a club if you'd like to go_  
_You could meet someone who really loves you_  
_So you go, and you stand on your own_  
_And you leave on your own_  
_And you go home, and you cry_  
_And you want to die_

_When you say it’s gonna happen “now”_  
_Well, when exactly do you mean?_  
_See, I’ve already waited too long_  
_And all my hope is gone_

_You shut your mouth_  
_How can you say_  
_I go about things the wrong way?_  
_I am human and I need to be loved_  
_Just like everybody else does_

When we got to the top of the staircase, I then stopped at the railing and looked down. As the music flew from the speakers, I then smiled at Drew. She was looking down at the dance floor.

Quick as a fox, my hand found its way to her cheek and then danced its way to her chin. With a single fingertip, I brought her gaze back to me.

My dark brown eyes danced with fire, the flames of passion and lust constantly re-igniting themselves.

Then I spoke. “I'm afraid I cannot let you go, _ma petite fille_.”

A half frightened, half excited giggle rose from my lovely Drew’s throat. My heart rose and flew as I heard it. It was, to me, the most loveliest sound in the world.

She replied, “Oh, _mon grand, mauvais loup_ …”

That was the final flame that turned me, Corey Feldman, into a fiery hot phoenix. With that I placed a kiss on the back of her neck and she sunk into me momentarily, losing all need and desire to be in control.

“Cara Mia,” I whispered, “How I love you. Lust after you…”

I pushed her up the stairs with a soft hand — not rough, just simply guiding. She wondered sometimes how I could change so quickly and go from being so desperate and passionate to making her feel weak with such protestations of love. I am so many things, and how she adored me for it.

“I love-”

She turned to me at our door, but her words were smothered by a kiss and she was very aware she was more enslaved to me than I was to her in these moments. I effortlessly pushed her against the dresser in the hallway. Even when she tried to open the door, I gently slapped her hand away and did that myself.

“You are too eager,” I whispered against her cheek. “Learn temperance, Drew.”

She laughed quietly as she felt herself being backed towards the bed. I smiled as I closed the doors behind us.

“You are irredeemable,” she whispered.

“I know.” I pushed her onto our bed. “I lust too much.”

I might lust too much, she conjectured as we basked in the afterglow. But then again, so did she.

As I climbed on top of her, Drew could not believe exactly how feline, agile and catlike I was.

Then, to her bewilderment, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small black box.

“I was thinking we could go for something more permanent than dating.”

Drew’s heart picked up speed.

“Like, say, marriage?”

Drew stopped breathing, her heart pounding in her ears, her eyes going wide.

"Drew, you have to breathe love," I joked, pushing her hair away from her face.

She gasped in air, tears springing to her eyes. "Corey," she whispered, "are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes," I answered simply, wiping away a stray tear as I sat up, pulling her with me.

"Drew Barrymore," I said, taking her left hand, "will you marry me?"

I slipped a ring onto her finger.

Drew looked down at the ring on her hand, her vision blurred by another wave of tears. It was beautiful. A smile pulled at her lips as she looked up at me.

"Of course I will," she said, raising up to fall into me arms.

My breath whooshed out of my mouth. I hadn't realized I’d been holding it while she took time to answer, but relief flooded through me as she said yes and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and hugged her back. Now we were engaged!

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
